dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Batson
Billy Batson is a resident of Metropolis and the superhero known as Shazam and is a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Early life At an unknown point in time, Billy was placed into the foster system, ending up in a foster home in Metropolis with Darla and Freddy Freeman as foster siblings. Invasion of Earth Billy went to the Metropolis Stadium to watch the Titans play against the Mustangs in the State finals. While attempting to go in, he was stopped at the ticket booth by the entrance guard asking to see his ticket. Seeing an older couple behind him, he told the guard that the man was his father, and he had the tickets. While the entrance guard was taking the tickets from the old man, Billy snuck into the stadium before the guard realized the man only had two tickets, for him and his wife. After making his way in, Billy sat in the seat reserved for Silas Stone and cheered with the rest of the crowd as the Titans won the game. When the game was over, Billy was trying to hide from one of the guards that was looking for him and made his way into the locker-room. He was recognized by Victor Stone as the latter had saw him sitting in his father's reserved seat. After Victor helped Billy evade the guard that was searching for him, Billy complimented Victor on single-handily winning the game by throwing the last touch down pass and later left, though not before stealing Victor's football jersey. Billy later made his way home, attempting to sneak in through the window, although he was caught by Freddy and Darla. After drinking a glass of milk and mocking both Freddy and Darla for believing that there was an "invasion of monsters", Billy went outside to the backyard after hearing screams. Turning into Shazam, Billy hit a Parademon into the sky with a bat, and flew off. Later, Billy took several defeated Parademons back to S.T.A.R. Labs, under the impression that that was where they had originated. While there, he recognized Victor Stone, despite the latter being transformed into a cyborg. Billy along with Victor went to downtown Metropolis, meeting Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and The Flash. When Darkseid arrived, in an attempt to impress Wonder Woman, Billy struck Darkseid with lightning, though he was hit with an omega beam in the process. Darkseid took down each of the heroes one by one and Shazam, trying to impress Wonder Woman, attacked Darkseid with a bolt of lightning, but was repelled back by an omega beam from Darkseid. After the capture of Superman and Batman breaking into Apokolips to save him, Green Lantern gathered the group and told them that they needed to work together rather than by themselves. Green Lantern made a plan to distract Darkseid so Wonder Woman could stab him in the eye and the team lunged after Darkseid. Shazam almost ruined the plan by charging after Darkseid alone, but the team still managed to blind Darkseid together and Shazam helped Cyborg power up a mother box to help the others lock Darkseid in a portal that sent him back to Apokolips. The aftershock turned Shazam back into Billy Batson and Cyborg caught him and dropped him off near an apartment building. Cyborg promised to keep Billy's secret and left. Cyborg helped cover Billy Batson's identity by saying Shazam took off, saying he had a hot date. With the world saved, the once-discriminated superheroes gained the public's trust and were honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating whether they should be a team if a similar threat happens, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Throne of Atlantis Unlike Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, who prefer to work solo, Shazam frequents the Hall of Justice to see Cyborg. He appears to have meddled with the sign above the door to have his goofy team name, given it was being taken down. At the end of the film, he suggests Aquaman's codename based on the gossip on the internet. Justice League vs. Teen Titans To be added Justice League Dark Following unexplained instances around the world where people were reporting seeing demons and monsters. At the Justice League in the Hall of Justice meeting, Batman explained that the possibility of magic being behind the events is more than likely and referenced Shazam's magic being clear evidence of a supernatural involvement. Personality Billy Batson isn't as much of a Jerkass as his New 52 counterpart was at first, although he's still more mischievous and arrogant than previous incarnations. He can be smug. Powers and Abilities * Magical Transformation: 'After being chosen by the the Wizard as his champion, Billy ''was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of “Shazam” by calling out the avatar’s name, which summons a bolt of lightning from the sky and transforms Billy into an adult version of himself with superhuman and magical abilities. ** '''Superhuman Strength: As Shazam, Billy is granted superhuman strength and was able to subdue several Parademons easily. ** Superhuman Speed: As Shazam, Billy had the power to move superhuman speeds. ** Flight: Billy is granted the power of flight as Shazam. ** Invulnerability: As Shazam, Billy was able to battle Darkseid as well as defeat countless Parademons without sustaining any visible injury. ** Electrokinesis: As Shazam, Billy was able to project lightning from his hands to strike Darkseid, and power a Mother Box to send the Parademons back to Apokolips. Appearances * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Notes *Shazam previously known as Captain Marvel, first appeared in '' Whiz Comics #2'' created by Bill Parker and C.C. Beck. *The creators of JL War stated that they wished to make Shazam visually different from Superman, so they had lightning often surrounding Shazam when he flies, to help tell them apart. References Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Justice league members Category:Males